


Astrophysics

by lxaah11



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Death, Dogs, Dogs make everything better, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxaah11/pseuds/lxaah11
Summary: When he woke up this morning, it felt like everything was going his way. But sat here now, it felt like the world was falling apart around him.(Or; my take on why Pike failed Astrophysics)





	Astrophysics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything on the medical side is wrong, I tried my best. And I'm also sorry if I haven't got Archer quite right, I haven't seen much of ENT but he seemed like the person Pike needed.  
As always, if anyone has any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> ENJOY!

The moment his mother took more than three rings to answer his call, he knew something was going on. Being her only son meant she perhaps doted upon him more than she did his sisters, throw in her trying to compensate for the strained relationship he had with his father on top of that and the end result was them growing very close. She had been apprehensive about him joining Starfleet, worried both about what could happen to him out in the blackness of space, but also because it meant him leaving home. To reassure her that she wasn’t losing him and because he was a mama’s boy at heart, they commed every other Thursday morning and chatted about anything and everything. Sometimes his sisters joined the call, but never his father. Not that Chris minded, their relationship only grew better with distance. 

He had gotten a lot of stick from Leland, ever since he had caught Chris comming his mom only a month into their first year. However, as time progressed and they became good friends, Leland had started joining the conversations if he happened to be in their room when Chris called home. He had already made a good impression, telling her all the embarrassing stories that Chris had wanted to keep secret. 

This time though, Leland wasn’t there. He was off at the library, doing some last-minute revision for their astrophysics final. The same final that Chris was currently supposed to be sitting, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had always struggled with astrophysics much more than he did any of his other subjects, no matter how hard he worked at it. Over the past year, he’d pushed himself hard enough that he could get a decent grade, but he had needed this final to go well. The night before, it had seemed so important. Now it just didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

He stared out at the Pacific with unseeing eyes, as he relived the conversation. It had been his father who had done all the talking, while his mother sat there silently crying.

‘Chris, it’s Lia.’

His amazing little sister Lia, aptly named for Saint Cecilia, patroness of music. Only a few years younger than him, she was due to attend Juilliard in the fall, having had her pick of schools. He was close with both of his sisters but Sophia was much older, a seven-year age gap to his and Lia’s three, meaning he was much closer to his younger sibling. While Sophia had gone off to follow in their father's footsteps to train as a teacher, he and Lia remained at home. When their parents couldn’t make a recital, Chris found a way to be there. When Lia had a two-hour music exam rescheduled at the last minute, meaning their parents were stuck at work and couldn’t take her, Chris found a way to get her there. Then waited there until the end so he was only seconds away if she needed him. When Lia’s first girlfriend broke up with her, it was his arms she cried in and his words that soothed her.

He wished a hug would be all it took to heal her now. While walking home from a performance in Downtown Mojave, she noticed a young man being attacked in an alley. She must have inherited the same righteous, yet reckless Pike gene that he had, because she hadn’t hesitated before intervening. She succeeded, the young man had got away relatively ok considering how much worse it could have been for him. But Lia. Poor, sweet Lia. She had held her own, putting up a fight against three grown men. Chris had, of course, taught her how to defend herself, she had even managed to put him on his ass several times.  
The issue came when she thought nothing of a blow she had taken to her head. Their parents were asleep when she got in, so there was no one to see the injuries she had sustained. No one to question if she was ok. She just slipped into bed uninterrupted.

She never got out.

She hadn’t needed to get up the next morning so their parents, leaving to go to work, had left her to sleep. They had no idea what had happened the night before. They had no idea that the blow had caused a bleed. The bleed had caused a hernia. And the hernia caused extreme pressure on her brain. When they returned home in the evening she was comatose. By the time they reached the hospital, she was close to death. Even with the wonders of modern medicine, she couldn’t be saved and, by morning, she had died. This morning.

When his father broke the news he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to break down, curl up in a ball and cry, but at the same time, he just felt numb. His little shadow throughout his early teens and the young woman she had turned into had gone. She would never go to Juilliard. She would never become the internationally revered musician she had always dreamt of becoming. She would never smile again. She would never need him again. Her life; taken away too soon. Much too soon. So he ran. He ran till he couldn’t anymore and found himself on the bluffs near the Academy, where he sat. He didn’t know how long he was there for, staring vacantly, only that the sun was beginning to set and that he was shivering. He didn’t even notice the footsteps and heavy breathing approaching him until he felt a warm, wet tongue dragging along his loosely hanging hand. Startled, he glanced down and saw Admiral Archer’s prized beagle connected to said tongue. His eyes followed the leash attached to the dog and found, unsurprisingly, that it was held by none other than Jonathan Archer himself. Chris could see in his eyes that he knew what had happened, his parents must have contacted someone so they could find him after he ran from the room mid-call. As if it wasn’t enough that they had just lost their daughter, he had to go and worry them by pulling a disappearing act. He couldn’t believe he had been so thoughtless. So selfish.

Chris took a moment to react. ‘Admiral’, he stuttered out, before scrambling to his feet. 

‘Follow me, Cadet.’ Archer spun on his heel and started walking off, his beagle plodding along behind him.

‘Sir?’ Chris said, catching up with him, ‘I would like to apologise for my absence at the astrophysics final this afternoon, there is no excuse-’

‘I think the news you received this morning is a good enough reason for anybody to miss a test, Cadet.’ Archer interrupted, not without sympathy.

‘But Sir, a Captain must be able to perform under all circumstances, no matter any personal issues. The crew relies on them to do their job-’

‘Pike, I have no doubt you’ll become a great captain but if anyone was able to carry on as normal after the death of someone close to them, I’d be concerned. While you should have informed someone before running off, I can’t fault you for not being able to think about a test.’

They continued walking, not a word passed between them, the only sound to break the silence was that of Porthos’ panting. He didn’t realise how long they had been walking for until the Admiral stopped so abruptly that Chris stumbled over his feet trying not to crash into the back of him. When he finally caught his balance he realised that they were in the Officers Residential District, stood at the end of a path that led up to a large house. Even from this distance, he could see the small canine faces of beagle puppies peering out of the front window, excited at the arrival of their owner. Archer started to make his way up the path, calling out as he went, amusement evident in his voice.

“Well, Pike? You going to stand there all day? Come on in and have a drink.”

The moment he set foot in the house, he was assailed by numerous excitable balls of fur, nipping at his toes and making their presence known. Chris was stood there for several minutes trying to figure out how to follow Admiral Archer into his kitchen without; A) tripping over or hurting the puppies and, most importantly, B) not eternally offending said puppies for leaving them. Archer must have realised his predicament and let out a sharp whistle which had most of the puppies trailing back off into the living room, and those that stayed immediately calmed down allowing Chris to finally move again. He sheepishly made his way into the kitchen, slightly shamed by the fact that he had been bested by overwhelming cuteness. The Admiral was sat at a sizeable dining table, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, he gestured to the seat opposite him where a steaming cup of coffee sat waiting. 

"Don't worry about it Pike, we all have our weaknesses." He added with a wink before taking a sip.

Now that they were face to face, Chris felt exposed. He knew that Archer meant well, but right now the last thing he wanted to talk about was the gaping chasm that had taken up residence in his chest. He took a deep gulp of his coffee, before starting the conversation, hoping to maintain a modicum of control.

"So Sir, what happens now? With graduation I mean, Commander Bartoe said there was no making up this test, we take it or we fail. No exceptions."

Archer gave him a look that said he knew exactly what Pike was doing but acquiesced to the choice of topic, and, while it wasn't the first thing on his mind, it was something that still needed to be discussed.

"That's correct, I spoke to him before coming to find you - explained the situation to him. He wouldn't budge. Said something about how if he makes an exception for one, he has to make an exception for all, no matter the circumstances." Shaking his head he continued. "There's nothing you can do, I'm sorry."

Pike stared down into his mug, trying to process how everything had unravelled in just several hours. When he woke up this morning, everything seemed to be going his way but sat here now - it couldn't be worse. A warm body brushed against his leg, big brown eyes caught his gaze. One of the puppies that had followed him had started winding around his leg and, after apparently sensing his despair, started nuzzling his calf to try and raise his spirits. Chris would be lying if he said it didn't help, even if it was only a tiny bit. 

Archer watched as the promising Cadet in front of him became more downtrodden with each word he spoke and took pity on him.

“Look Pike, it’s not as bad as it seems. You took more classes than you needed, and you’ve excelled in all the others. You’re going to graduate, there’s no doubt about that. You were never going to go down the Science officer route anyway. Obviously being in space Astrophysics is useful but out there your grade doesn’t matter, what you know does. And you know it - you just haven’t been able to prove you do.”

Pike lifted his gaze as he slid his hand down to lightly pet the puppy that was now dozing, using his foot as a pillow. He met Archers eyes and saw no hint of a falsehood - the man was truly living up to his reputation.

“Now, a little birdie told me,” The Admiral continued, a twinkle in his eye, “that Starfleet are looking for new Test Pilots. I’d imagine that, considering the experience you’ve gained during your time at the Academy, you’d be a perfect fit. You’d even be able to continue on the Command Training Programme.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Pike managed to stutter out as he processed the information he had just been told. He had considered applying for a Test Pilot position, but never thought he’d have a chance in Hell of getting it. Now, here he was, with one of Starfleet's most revered Admirals telling him that he would be a perfect fit. The weight on his chest didn’t feel so heavy, he felt as if he could breathe again, knowing that he didn’t have to worry about what came next for him anymore. He could actually just focus on his family, and process the events of the last few days.

“As you know, cadets are supposed to stay on site until they get their results. However, considering your extenuating circumstances, I find it suitable that you take the next few weeks and go home. Be with your family.”

Archers tone left no room for argument and, despite his sense of duty telling him he should stay, Chris didn’t even try. Going home was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he needed. The Admiral rose from the table and Chris followed, jostling the sleeping puppy as he did.

“I’ll put through the necessary authorisation.” Archer spoke as they moved towards the front door, tiny beagle in tow. “I believe there’s a shuttle leaving for Mojave Space Port at 0900 tomorrow, make sure you’re on it.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir.” 

Chris had only made it a few paces down the path before Archer called out again.

“Oh, and Pike, if you ever fancy seeing this little one,” He gestured down at the beagle watching sadly as his new friend walked away, “just come over. Someone will be around, and I have a feeling he’s going to miss you.” The Admiral sent another wink his way before closing his door.

Chris turned and continued trudging away, thinking back on the past few hours and the strange experience he’d had. Despite the incessant pang in his chest, he felt his lips quirk into a small, but genuine smile.


End file.
